Shooting
by Pizza yum
Summary: A shooting at one of Dean's and Sam's school and what happens afterwards. hurtsam freakedoutboys, awesomejohn, and helpfulbobby to come! sam-13 dean-17
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. _

_Okay so the title totally sucks so if you can come up with a new let me know._

* * *

**Shooting**

**Ch 1**

Dean yawned again as he sat in his history class. He folded his arms across the top of the desk and laid his head down ignoring the teacher in front of the class giving a lecture about how bills because laws or something like that, maybe it was World War II. He really didn't care. "Mr. Winchester," his head shot up when the teacher called his name. "Can you name the parts of an animal cell, please?" That's right, he was in Biology; history was before this class. He quickly gave the answer and lay his head back down.

"Well it looks like there is one student who can sleep while paying attention."

"Yeah, and you woke me up before I got to the good part too."

"Please try and pay attention Dean."

"No promises, Mr. Jackson."

Dean, not for the first time that day wondered why he was there at all. They had gotten back late after a hunt the night before and his dad had said that they could miss school to rest up. Dean was more than happy to take some time off but Sam was adamant about going to school that day, just like every day. Dean was just going to take off that day but for some reason the idea of Sam going to school alone had him terrified. He couldn't understand his own reasoning. Yeah there had been those bullies, three times Sam's size, that had picked on his little brother but after he was done with them he was sure they would leave him alone for good. But here he was sitting in Biology. _At least the day's almost over,_ he thought in relief. Biology was his last class and there were only fifteen minutes left.

His dad was probably outside right now drumming on the steering wheel of the Impala, bored out of his mind, wondering what time school ended. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of his dad, the big bad hunter, getting bored waiting for his son's to get out of school.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class Mr. Winchester?"

"No sir."

"Good the let's contin-"

BANG

The class all jumped as they heard a gunshot. Then the screaming started. _Let's see Sammy is in English right now so he'd be upstairs. _Dean instantly started thinking of the best ways to get his little brother and get out.

"Everybody get under your desks."

_Forget that I have to go get Sammy_. Dean got up, grabbed his bag, and started running towards the door, crouched low, like he'd been taught.

"Get under your desk now Mr. Winchester."

"Why so I can sit here and be a target? Not happening. Besides I have to go get my little brother." Two more shots rang through the air. Dean paled when he realized they had come from above. Without another word he left the room. Sliding his hand into his bag he pulled out the gun that he always made sure he had with him. He dropped the bag, and that's when all Hell broke loose. Gunshots were firing every other second, practically no pause in between, students were screaming and now running through the halls.

Dean made his way up the stairs and then proceeded to make his way towards Sam's classroom. When he turned the corner to the hallway where Sam was at he stopped dead. Panic started to rise as he saw a sight that would haunt his nightmares forever. There was his baby brother facing the wall, bodies all around him and some guy with a gun pointed directly at the back of Sam's head.

* * *

_So what do you think? Is it even worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :) here's the next chapter for you.**

**Ch 2**

Sam sat writing his paper silently while several students around him were talking about what they were going to be doing this weekend. Sam wanted to finish his paper so that he could do what he wanted that weekend. It was one of the few times that they were going to be in town for more than two weeks and his dad had promised that they would go fishing as a family. Dean had rolled his eyes, but Sam couldn't be happier. He knew that there would be training involved, there always was. But that was okay because he was going to be a part of the family.

Since Dean had turned sixteen his dad had allowed Dean to go on hunts regularly and that often left Sam by himself for days, sometimes even weeks. He would never tell his family this, out of fear of being called a girl, but he was lonely.

Sam sighed, knowing that he had brought those feelings back when Dean was right down stairs, probably sleeping through Biology. Sam smirked at the thought.

BANG

Sam froze, he knew that noise. It was a gun. Who, besides Dean, would have a gun at school? He quickly followed his teacher's instructions to duck below his desk and take cover as the screams started to fill the school. _What if they got Dean, _was his only thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and two guys wearing masks stepped into the room. " Lookie, lookie what we got here," one of them says in a mocking tone taking aim at the teacher and shooting.

"Looks like a bunch of eighth graders," the other said.

"I hate eighth graders, they always think that they can have everything their way,"

"Everybody out!"

They both started waving their guns around moving everyone into the hallway.

"Alright everybody on your knees, facing the wall, hands behind your backs," the boys ordered and moved up and down the line to make sure everyone was in the position they wanted. One boy on the end saw an opportunity and took off running.

Sam flinched when the gun went off and the boy fell to the ground. "If you run you will be shot. If you stay like you are we _might _let you live."

"Then again, maybe not." Both masked boys stood on each of the line and started shooting the younger kids, execution style.

Tears started running down Sam's face. He could hear the girl next to him sobbing her heart out and bodies falling on each side as the gunshots got closer. These were people he knew, who talked with and socialized and now they were all dead.

Sam held his breath as he felt the blood splatter and the body next to his fall. He let out a sob as he felt the hot barrel of the gun placed on the back of his head. _I don't want to die. I want to see Dean and Dad again. _And then he heard the familiar sound of a gun being fired, followed by another.

Sam sat there in shock the girl sitting next to him still sobbing. _I'm not dead? _He was forcefully turned around and saw a sight that he thought he would never see again, Dean.

"You guys okay," he asked the three remaining students besides Sam. They all just sat there in silence too shocked to say anything. "Right, let's get out of here. I'm not sure how many of them there are." He helped the younger students stand and took the lead gun held out in front of him.

* * *

**The boys arn't out of trouble yet.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Dean quietly ducked into a now abandoned classroom the four younger students behind him. He could still here several guns going off in the distance. The school for the most part was empty but he knew that several people still remained inside. Dean was getting a little frustrated with the girl who kept sobbing loudly; if she didn't stop she was going to draw unwanted attention to them. Sam seemed to notice this as well and turned towards her.

"Ashley, I know you're scared but you have to be quiet or else the other guys are going to find us."

"I want to go home," the girl squeaked.

"If you don't be quiet none of us are getting home," Dean hissed.

"Dean," Sam said in disapproval. "Ashley I know you want to go home. We all do but you need to calm down okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"Sammy, get her to calm down, I'm going to scout the hallways," he couldn't take anymore of her blubbering. It might sound cruel but they were all under stress and she was putting his little brother at risk and he needed to leave before he did something he might regret later.

"Be careful Dean."

"Always am Sammy."

"Ashley, please stop crying," another boy, James said quietly putting his arm around the girl in a comforting manner. "We're going to be okay."

"We're all going to die," the girl sobbed.

"No, I promise we won't die," Sam said.

"How do you know," she demanded angrily.

"Because Dean's not gonna let anything happen to us."

Just then the older boy ducked back into the classroom. "Okay cost is clear. Here's the plan we're all going to stick together and go downstairs. Once there we're going to make our way to the library. You guys are going to find a place to hide while I check if it's clear again. Understand?" He was relieved to see that the girl was no longer sobbing; she just had a constant stream of tears running down her face.

The four boys nodded and stood, helping Ashley to her feet.

"Alright let's go."

He took the lead while Sam took the back, keeping his eyes open for any threats. They were able to get to the library without any trouble. "Okay you guys hide. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean left.

Sam looked around to make sure that the others were able to find effective hiding spots. He was about to look for one himself when the door burst open and three masked people walked in. He dropped to the ground and crawled in between the bookcases.

"They all got what they deserved," one of the masked boys said.

"Not all of them deserved that," another protested. "You saw what Mike and Henry did before they shot each other."

"Well it's not our fault those two were idiots," said the third.

"They were just kids."

"They got what they deserved just like everyone else," the first one all but shouted.

"It's a little too late to be getting cold feet now Brad," the third mocked.

Sam could hear their voices moving closer to where he was crouched. "_Turn around, go back,"_ he silently pleaded. But of course the Winchester luck won out.

"Hey what do we have here?" he heard the voice of the first gunman say as he pulled Sam up by the hair.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Looks like the funs not over yet boys," the older boy pushed Sam onto the ground in front of the other two.

"I guess everybody didn't make it out," the second boy said gleefully.

"Just let him go Jake. He didn't do anything. He just got here two weeks ago," Brad pleaded with the first boy.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked looking at Sam as if he were a treat.

"He's Winchester's kid brother."

"All the more reason to shoot him," the second guy said cocking his gun and pointing it at Sam. "He hit on my girl."

"Oh please Karen doesn't even like you," Brad said.

"Shut up."

"Kevin, just shoot the kid and let's figure a way outta here. The place is gonna be swarming with cops in a few minutes," Jake instructed.

"Oh but I wanna have fun," Kevin said pulling out a hand gun and shooting Sam in the thigh.

Sam cried out in pain. "M-my brother's going to kill you," he said clinching his teeth in pain, pushing down on the wound to stop the bleeding while trying not to cry.

"You think so? I don't, because I killed him; just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah right," Sam said confidently. He didn't hear any guns going off since Dean had left the library so he knew that his brother was still safe.

* * *

Dean sighed in relief when he noticed that there were no gunmen from the library to the exit. He frowned when he saw a group of SWAT moving towards the door. He would have to move fast and find a way to hide the gun just in case.

Dean felt his hear stop when a gunshot rang through the air, coming from the direction of the library. "Sammy." Dean turned and ran back towards the library. When he got to the door he peeked through the window and what he saw made him see red. There were three guys standing around his baby brother who was bleeding. He raised his gun and shot the three boys and then ran to Sam.

"Sammy are you okay," Dean knelt down beside his brother cursing when he saw Sam's leg.

"It hurts Dean," Sam let his tears fall freely now that he was safe with his big brother.

"I know come here," Dean quickly stuffed his gun back into his bag. He took off his outer shirt and ripped it into a strip and tied it around Sam's thigh to slow the bleeding. He then scooped Sam into his arms and stood up. "Where are the others?"

"They're all hiding," Sam said groggily. They had to get out of here now, before Sam passed out from blood loss.

"Okay guys come on out. It's safe."

* * *

When John came to pick up his boys he was expecting to find Dean chatting up girls and Sam sitting on the stairs reading. He was not expecting to find dozens of police cars and ambulances parked in front of the school with a SWAT team gearing up ready to storm the building.

"What the," he got out of the Impala and made his way towards the nearest person. "What's going on," he asked conversationally.

"There was a shooting," the man responded fearfully, scanning the crowd, most likely looking for his son or daughter.

"What?"

"Yeah, some kids, just a few minutes ago took out some guns and just started shooting everybody in sight. At least that's what I overheard from the police. They're not letting anyone near the school right now."

"Forget that. I'm getting my sons." John walked purposely towards the building only to be stopped by a cop.

"Sir, I'm sorry you have to wait over there like everybody else."

"My kids-"

"I understand you have children that go to this school, but so does everyone else here. I'm going to have to ask you to stand back and let us do our jobs."

John scanned the crowed looking for any sign of his boys. When he didn't see anything he politely smiled at the officer and said, "I understand." He started walking towards the crowed until the officer turned his back the John shot off to the side of the school where the SWAT team was. He was going to get into that school and find his boys: one way or another.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

The three other students crawled out from their various hiding places and were at the Winchesters' sides in a few seconds. "Alright, I don't hear any more shooting so I think it's safe, but I need you all to stay close just in case. We're almost out," he encouraged.

When they were about thirty meters from the exit the door burst open and SWAT started pouring in. "Freeze," one of the men commanded pointing his gun at the group.

"Please, my brothers hurt, he needs help," Dean pleaded.

"Grab his bag," one of the men responded. Dean froze his heart pounding. They were going to find his gun. One of the men stepped forward and ripped his bag from away from him and waved him through so that he could go get help for Sam, one of the SWAT men escorting them to the door.

Once outside they were surrounded by police and EMT"s. Dean handed his brother off the EMT's, ignored the cops and emergency workers before climbing into the ambulance as well. When they arrived at the hospital they took Sam into the back room and lead Dean to the waiting room lending him a pair of scrubs to change into. That's how John found Dean forty-five minutes later.

"How's Sammy?" Dean jumped at his father's voice.

"I-I don't know.

"He'll be alright," John comforted both himself and his oldest.

"Dad, I think I'm going to be in trouble."

"Why's that Son?"

"When they first started shooting people I went and grabbed that gun you tell me to keep with me, just in case. I did what I had to do to keep Sammy safe Dad."

"Don't worry Son, I took care of it. Nobody is going to find the gun and I convinced the other kids to keep their mouths shut."

Dean smiled when he figured out what his dad had done. "You were the SWAT guy that took my bag weren't you?" John just smiled knowingly.

"Since that's taken care of, all we have to do is wait for Sammy to get better."

It was about two hours later when a doctor called for the family of Sam Winchester. "Sam's fine, physically. He's just going to be a little weak for a while due to the blood loss," He told the other two Winchesters who both let out a sigh of relief. The doctor continued, "I'm just worried about how Sam is going to react to what happened today."

"Oh he was fine earlier," Dean said confidently.

"How someone reacts during such an event can change drastically after. I think that it would be best for Sam and Dean to see someone they can talk about this with," the doctor told John.

"Yeah, whatever," John said not even pretending to give any thought to the idea. "I'm just wondering when Sam will be able to get out of the hospital."

"I would say two days at least."

"Once he's out will he be okay to travel."

"Mr. Winchester I don't think that's it's a good idea to go on any trips anytime soon," the doctor protested.

"Well you see, we're fairly new to town and I thought that it would be a good idea to take the boys up to see their Uncle, you know be somewhere familiar and comfortable."

"Oh. Well, how far of a trip would it be?"

"No more than ten hours."

"Well I think that might be a bit far, but if you take it slow and stop when Sam is in pain it should be fine."

"Thanks Doc."

John then turned his back on the doctor and made his way to his still sleeping youngest son.

* * *

**The drama is over... for now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Dean had been sitting diligently at his baby brother's side all night waiting for him to wake up. John had tried numerous times to get Dean to go home and wash up and get some sleep, but Dean refused to go home. They both compromised when one of the nurses offered to let Dean take a shower in the locker room. John had left briefly to get cloths for Sam, knowing he would be comfortable in the hospital gown for any longer than necessary.

Now he was back at his brother's side while his father ran to go get them both something to eat. He heard a soft moan coming from the form on the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean saw Sam's hand twitch on the bed. He grabbed said hand and gave it a squeeze. "Time to wake up kiddo."

Sam's eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled. "Hey there, have a nice nap," he asked smiling.

"D'n, wha' ha'pn?"

"What do you remember?"

Sam thought for a minute before everything came rushing back, "Oh yeah."

"I have to go tell the nurse that you woke up." Dean got up and made a move towards the door.

"NO!" Sam reached out and grabbed his big brother by the shirt. Dean saw in shock that Sam was shaking.

"Alright Sam, calm down. I'm not going anywhere," Dean said soothingly. He realized then that he really didn't want to leave his little brother. He had a hard enough time getting through a quick shower, not having Sam within his sight.

It was five minutes later that John walked in. "Hey Sammy your awake," he said happily.

"Hi Dad."

"How you feeling Kiddo?"

"'m okay."

John smiled down at his son, knowing that Sam was probably in a good amount of pain. "Hey boys I wanna talk to you about something." Both boys looked at their father expectantly. "I think that it would be a good idea if we visited Bobby for a while. You know until things settle down and Sam is all healed."

"I think it's a good idea Dad," Dean said smiling, while Sam nodded in agreement, both boys had missed the man and were looking forward to seeing him again. "When are we going to leave?"

"As soon as Sammy's out of the hospital." Both boys nodded and soon Sam was back in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day found Sam feeling a little better, but the doctor had said they wanted to keep him for one more day; just to be sure nothing went wrong.

"I'm okay now dad. Can't we just leave?"

John looked over his son with a critical eye. He looked pale, and like he was in pain. "I don't know Sammy. What do you think Dean?"

Dean bit his lip, thinking. It would be better for his brother to stay in the hospital until he was released but he was nervous with all of these people around. Dean sat for a second. He had never been nervous when there were that many people around before. He shrugged it off. "I think that it would be okay to leave," he shrugged, his paranoia winning.

"Alright, I'm going to go get some things we may need later. Dean, get your brother ready we move as soon as I get back." John picked up his bag and left the room.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get you dressed." Dean tossed the shirt their dad had brought at his little brother. Sam quickly pulled it on. Dean then moved to help his brother pull on some boxers and loose sweat pants.

It was ten minutes later that John burst into the room dragging a wheelchair with him. "Alright, there are some police officers out there who want to talk to you boys. It looks like those kids just couldn't keep their mouths shut. We need to move fast." He carefully unhooked Sam from the IV and set him into the chair. "Dean you push Sam, and follow me."

They quickly made their way through the building and to the back parking lot where the Impala sat. John unlocked the doors and Dean was in the backseat waiting for Sam to be passed to him.

Soon they were on the road.

"Sammy you okay," Dean questioned after a few minutes.

"I'm fine."

John frowned thinking that it sounded a little to forced. He passed back the bag with the meds he had stolen in it. "Give him something that will help him sleep," he commanded. The fact that Sam didn't argue told both the older Winchesters just how much pain he was in.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought!**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long. Real Life is starting to get busy again so posts arn't going to be as quick as they were earlier but i will try t get the out as soon as possible.**


End file.
